Snowboards and weird Finnish traditions
by BlameItOnTheUnicorns
Summary: America and Finland are spending the weekend in the Finnish North, when Tino decides to demonstrate a Finnish tradition. A tradition that France probably could have invented... -for catskid's ULTIMATE FANFICTION CHALLENGE, AmericaxFinland-


**Pairing:** implied, vague America x Finland**  
Raiting: **T (for nudity and America's mental image)**  
Genre: **(attempted) Humor, Friendship**  
Warning(s): **Human names used, America being a prude(!), nudeness, Finland's slight OOC'ness, small amount of Finnish language (translations featured in the end of the story)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Prussia and Finland would be in every episode of the anime.

**A/N:** Finally got this done... The story is written for **The Ultimate Fanfiction Challenge (go check it out, seriously!)**, and as my pairing I had America x Finland. My first idea of a historically correct fic became too boring, and when I saw some pictures from Lapland I got a stupid plotbunny that wouldn't go away until I wrote it down.

Oh, and the Olympic-event that America's talking about is that Finland got a silver-medal in Half-pipe. And we don't even have any good half-pipes in Finland... And sorry for short!fic being short.

* * *

America glanced at Finland. They were going to spend the whole weekend together in a cottage in the northern part of Finland, that the Finn called ´Lappi', Lapland. Tino had told him that it would be around minus 30 degrees, and America had for once got a good idea, something Iggie probably would be proud of, and had checked how much it was in the Hero-system (-20 Fahrenheit) on the internet. When America had arrived the evening before, they had both sat down at the kitchen table and planned the following days' trip. Yes, America for once had actually made a plan.

The cold weather the next day didn't stop them from snowboarding, the reason why they even where in Lapland in the first place. Before the Olympics this year, America had had no idea that the cute and innocent Finland actually could handle a snowboard. Finn had actually been amazingly good at it too, got second place and all (and the guy didn't even have any real mountains!).

When America and Finland had gone to the ski-center the next day, Finland truly had showed his skills. America too of course, but Finland was seriously scary. If America hadn't known that it was Finland behind the blue-and-white goggles, he could have sworn it definitely was anybody but the Finn going down all those slopes and doing all those (lethal) jumps. Alfred had had one of those… epa…epihd…epiphanies! Yeah, that was the word, epiphany!

But the blond Finn was of course not as awesome as The Hero! No way! Finland might have come second in the Olympics, but America was still number 1! But it was almost impossible to catch up with Finland while going down the slopes. The only times that the Finn stopped was in the line for the ski-lift. When they were up, Finland always disappeared and could only be spotted from the clothes that were the same colors as his flag. Well, America was going to show him! And he did (or at least he thought so)

After being out all day, Finland had suggested that they should heat up the sauna. That was what had leaded them to do this. America was ok with bathing in the sauna, as long as he had a towel covering his "vital regions" (he had been raised by Iggie after all), but the next "activity" was a whole different ordeal. It was something that France probably would have invented if Finn hadn't been around.

"Are you sure about this?" America asked, not that he was embarrassed or scared or anything. But as The Hero, he had to be sure about the others willingness.

"_**Tietenkin**_, we do this all the time! Don't worry" Tino started rambling about how much he and other Finns liked going outside straight from the hot sauna. That wasn't really bad; it was cold but that was not why he felt... uncomfortable. You were supposed to do it naked. Naked, as in no clothes. As in wearing nothing. America started to feel very uncomfortable when a mental image, with about a dozen of naked dudes jumping around in the snow, appeared. And one of the dudes was Tino. Did Tino just throw more water on the stove, or why was it getting so hot in here?

Tino stopped talking abruptly. Finally, he seemed to understand that the American had second thoughts about the idea. "America, you don't have to do it, it's just a silly tradition. I can go alone too"

America's Hero-sense was tingling. Finn, poor innocent Tino, out, in the snow, in the dark, all alone. What couldn't happen? He had to do it. If Tino could go outside, so could he. And he had to be the Hero and protect Finn!

"Okay, okay, I'll come with you! But no funny business, alright?" The Finn seemed to lighten up, and shook his head as to answer the American's question. Tino already rose up from the bench, and Alfred was glad that they were alone in the north. If Hungary was here to see this... He (and she after he dealt with her) would be so dead. Two naked nations, all alone, in the dark, sounded like something from her sick, twisted books.

"Last one outside is a rotten egg!" Tino exclaimed, almost out from the door, towel hanging dangerously low. America shook his head to get all the weird thoughts out of his head and followed the Finn outside, unwillingly. When he stepped outside the warm house (they had to go through the small kitchen first), the first thing he felt was the cold. He still had his towel with him, but it had no help against the cold. It felt like he was being stung by thousands of needles all over him. And the Finn had called this _enjoyable_? He looked, he didn't stare at all!, at the naked Finn, glad that the only thing he could see was the back. The situation almost screamed the word "uncomfortable". Sometimes, he really wished that France had raised him. Waaiit, did he just think that?

Finland was happily washing himself with the snow, oblivious to the hawk-eye supervision of other nation. "Come on America, you have to do it when you're already out here!" Tino turned his head to the American when he spoke, but then turned back as he washed his face with the snow. Alfred couldn't help but notice that the Finn's lips had seemed to already taken a blue shade.

Hesitantly, America put down his towel and stepped of the porch. He took some of the snow in his hand... but dropped it almost immediately-

C-ccold, ss-so c-ccold

"Come on! _**Älä ole jänishousu!**_ Just do it already!" Alfred had to do it. He understood Finnish just enough to understand that he had been called names. And nobody calls the Hero names and get away with it. No-one! Not even if you are as cute as Tino... No-one!

But apparently, Tino didn't think that Alfred was fast enough. Before the heroic nation had the chance to grab some more snow to wash with, someone had pushed himself right in a big pile of snow. Fortunately Texas was still on its place when Alfred got up from the heap. If he thought that he had been cold before he hadn't known what he had been talking about. The temperature had gone straight to his bones, and now he was more than just freezing. He couldn't even feel own his feet!

"Aa-aalfr-rreddd-d -rrosss d-ddon-n-ttt f-rr-ee-ezzze. Tth-hey Dddont f-ffeel c-ccold" Alfred tried to pep-talk himself when he fumbled with the metal door-handle. Tino's going to pay for this, no matter how nice he's normally!

America found Finland back in the sauna, acting as if nothing had happened outside. The only indication that the blond Nordic ever had been outside was the faint red shade that had spread all over him and the small trembling at the smiling lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Really short...

Poor America, Finland's not what you think he is.

OK, then the promised translations:

_**Tietenkin**=_ Of course

**_Älä ole jänishousu!=_** Basically, Tino's calling Alfred a chicken. Translates literally to something like "Don't be a bunnypants" (you just got to love that creativity ^.^)

**Please leave a review, they always cheer me on! (if you don't, you'll be sharing the same fate as Alfred :D )**


End file.
